Going Out with A Bang!
Going Out with A Bang! is a case featured in Criminal Case as a special case for The City of Crimes. It takes place in between the events of Haunted by Death and The Ways of a Haunted Paradise. It also takes place after the events of A Very Bloody Christmas Plot On the night of New Year's Eve, the team got ready to try and stopped the bomb going off and destroying the clock tower, after they found out that someone was going to blow it up. After they were ready, they rushed into the clock tower and found the bomb, but also the lifeless body of Savannah McCody, which was a suspect in the case before. They send her body to the lab and found a clue leading them to a party in a house down the road. They went there and found clues leading to them making party hose, Jerry Grace, Who the player last met in future, Chest maker, Ricky Limbo, and angry old man Gorden Hemington, who was a suspect alongside Savannah. They then got the results from the lab and returned to the police station. The chief congratulated the player for finding the bomb, but Quinn Firiham ran in and said, in a scared voice, that he had just found out that his brother, Summer, was about to burn down the church! They found Quinn's brother, Summer Firiham, and managed to talk him out of it, after Summer revealed that the church called him many horrible things, since he was transgender, and that he couldn't handle the abuse anymore. After sending him back to the police station, they found another clue leading to office worker, Graham Nomad. After finding out some motives, the team returned to the base to see a packet had arrived, they started to unwrap it and they suddenly found a bomb, ready to explode, with a message reading "I WARNED YOU FIRIHAM POLICE, MY PLANS WILL BLOW YOU AWAY", before they could do anything, the bomb exploded! Just before the bomb went off, however, Harper grabbed it and throw it out of the room, resulting her getting knocked out from the blast, the team send her to the hospital, to be treated, and the chief ordered Luna and the player to carry on with the investigation. They soon found enough evidence to arrest Gorden Hemington for the murder of Savannah McCody. They managed to find Gorden and questioned him about the murder of Savannah, asking questions to Gorden, trying to get him to admit to the murder. He denied all the allegations, trying to tell them that they were wrong, however, after more pushing for answers, Gorden exploded and admitted to the murder and said that he was going to murder more if the police force didn't find about him. Left in a state of shock, they asked why and Gorden revealed that he killed Savannah for planning to blow up the tower and was going for Summer, if the team hasn't arrested them. Luna asked why he wanted to and Gorden suddenly screamed and told them that HE had learned the truth about Firiham and the two evils that wants to rule over the city, Luna then recounted that Agent Ladybird mentioned a evil and that they were looking into someone who wanted to ruin holidays, Gorden simply laughed and said that a storm was coming and that they better be ready, as when the evils meet, there will be no chance of survival at all. Gorden then stopped talking, Not revealing anymore information about the people who "controlled" the city, and the police arrested him. In the courtroom, The judge listened to Gorden's mad rambling and didn't believe them one bit, until Gorden told him that he knew where "Edward" was, when the judge turned pile, he DEMANDED to know where Edward was, but Gorden wouldn't talk, simply telling them to wait until the time is right and warning the team that Firiham and Parinaita will never be seen in the same way again. The judge then sentenced Gorden to life in prison and Gorden dropped something to the floor, and purple smoke appeared and covered the courtroom, and when he cleared, Gorden was gone and a message read "Let's play a game... How many will die because you cowards don't want a war... a war that will kill many". The team began talking about what was going on and what Gorden could mean about a war, but nothing made sense and Luna revealed that she had heard someone talking about it, but that she couldn't remember the name of the person, Helen told Luna and the player to look into it and Quinn came in, all serious, Asking to talk with the player. The player went into Quinn Firiham's office and they talked about Summer and his behaviour and how he needs to improve. Quinn then talked about how he feels it's not just the face Summer's transgender but also because of their dead mother, who died in a car crash and he also explained that Summer blamed himself for her death and suffered from depression because of it and Quinn wanted a way to finally get through to Summer and to tell him he's always there for him, even when times get hard. The player agreed to help and they headed St Mary's Church, trying to find something to help. They found a broken frame and they put it back together to reveal 2 young children with a mother and father, Quinn then cried and said that the picture was of Quinn, Summer and their mother and father and that he never understood who drove into his mother, saying it was a hit and run. They then went to Summer and talked to him about their family. Summer revealed that Quinn's theories were true and that he wished he could rewind time and save his mother, Quinn explained that Summer should know that it isn't possible but that Summer should come and talk to him a lot more, even when he had a problem or a question, since Quinn didn't want his brother to get into a life of crime. Summer apologized for his behaviour and agreed to his brother's offer. Quinn thanked the player for helping and then told them to go back to the office. Luna and the player investigated in the clock tower and found a poster for a man called Old 'Nice' Tom, Luna explained that Old Tom would told them answers about the two evils, but that they could never pin point their location, they asked Tyana and Taylor to look into it. After a while, Taylor and Tyana revealed that Old Tom was hiding in a dark alleyway on the edge of the city, but that he requested a payment for him to answer their questions. Luna just sighed and told the player that Old Tom always liked to ask for money for his "work". Luna and the player went to the New Year's Party and found a bag of gold with "For Tom", After they got it, they went to speak with Old Tom. Old Tom was happy to see Luna and the player and he told the player that he knew that they had been to Purgatory but a greater terror is coming for them. Luna asked Old Tom about the two evils. Tom waited a few seconds, before revealing that the evils were about to fight again after many years of being peaceful, revealing that the last time they had a fight like that was in the war, but it was never reported and everyone seem to forget about it, but he revealed that this war would be more bloody then the last. Before Luna could ask where Gorden was, Tom told her "In the most impossible place" and that sometimes, in the line of work, there is always one impossible day, from which you can never recover. Old Tom then told them to be careful, as no one can be trusted in these times and that anyone could die at any minute. They thanked Tom and headed back to the office, before seeing a man, before he ran off. Luna started running after him and the player found out he was a man called Aarav Masters, a Energy Wizard. Luna came back with Aarav and Aarav demanded to know if the rumours were true, that a new war was coming, Luna and the player said that they didn't know but the rumours might be true. Aarav seemed scared and warned them to take cover in a place "trapped in time", like a hidden paradise. Luna asked them what they meant, but Aarav told them that he would meet them there, and not to worry, He then left and disappeared. Luna and the player were left confused, and they headed back to the office. When they got to the office, Helen Breakmirror requested an update to their whole case. They told her everything and when they told her what Aarav said, she replied that she knew the location, revealing it was a place called "Heyivy Manor" and that it was trapped in the Georgian era, Helen then expressed that they should keep the mystery on the holiday evil under wrapped, until the next holiday, which was Valentine's day. The team agreed and chose to head to Heyivy Manor to meet Aarav and see what is going on, Before a war changes everything they thought they knew Summary Victim *'Savannah McCody' Murder weapon *'Garrote Watch' Killer *'Gorden Hemington' Suspects Gorden_Hemington_suspect_2_complete.png|Gorden Hemington Ricky_Limbo_suspect_cs2_complete.png|Ricky Limbo Jerry_Grace_suspect_cs2_complete.png|Jerry Grace Summer_Firiham_suspect_complete.png|Summer Firiham Graham-Nomad_suspect_complete.png|Graham Nomad Suspects Quinn_Firiham_Quasi-suspect.png|Quinn Firiham Old_Kind_Tom_quasi-suspects.png|Old 'Nice' Tom Aarav_Masters_quasi-suspects.png|Aarav Masters Helen_Breakmirror_quasi.png|Helen Breakmirror Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cocoa. *The killer is scared of the dark. *The killer has a cold. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer's name starts with a G. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Clock Tower (Clues: Victim's body, Prepared Bomb, Victim's Wallet; Victim Identified: Savannah McCody) *Examine Prepared Bomb (Result: Disarmed Bomb) *Examine Wallet (Result: Invitation to Party; New crime scene: New Year's Party) *Investigate New Year's Party (Clue: Broken wooden pieces, Faded Guest list, Coded device) *Examine Faded Guest List (Result: Names; New suspect: Gorden Hemington) *Question Gorden about being at the party. *Examine Broken Wooden Pieces (Result: Chest; New suspect: Ricky Limbo) *Speak to Ricky about his chest being broken. *Examine Coded Device (Result: Messages) *Analyse Messages (09:00:00; New suspect: Jerry Grace) *See why Jerry is in the present and not the future. *Analyse Bomb (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is scared of the dark) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cocoa) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate St.Mary's Church, Firiham (Clue: Summer Firiham) *Try and stop Summer from burning the church (Profile Updated: Summer is scared of the dark and drinks cocoa) *Investigate St.Mary's Church, Firiham again (Clue: Locked watch) *Examine Locked watch (Result: Strange substance) *Analyse Strange substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold; Murder weapon filed: Garrote Watch; New crime scene: Massive display clock) *Investigate Massive display clock (Clues: Locked laptop, Broken picture, Radio) *Examine Locked laptop (Result: Massive Clocks and Co; New suspect: Graham Nomad) *Ask Graham if he was on the crime scene (Profile Updated: Graham drinks Cocoa and has a cold) *Examine Broken picture (Result: Victim with woman) *Examine Woman's face (Result: Ricky Limbo) *Ask Ricky about the victim's transphobic attack on him (Profile Updated: Ricky drinks Cocoa, is scared of the dark and has a cold) *Examine Radio (Result: Clear signal) *Analyse Radio Signal (09:00:00) *Ask Jerry about wanting to scare the victim (Profile Updated: Jerry drinks Cocoa, is scared of the dark and has a cold) *Examine Packet (Everything must be done first; Result: Bomb and a note) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate St.Mary's Cross (Clues: Bomb Making Kit, CCTV camera, Puzzle box parts) *Examine Bomb making Kit (Result: Hair) *Analyse Hair (09:00:00) *Question Summer about bombing the police station (Profile Updated: Summer has a cold) *Examine CCTV Camera (Result: Old recording) *Question Gorden about his disagreement with Savannah (Profile Updated: drinks Cocoa, is scared of the dark and has a cold) *Examine Puzzle Box Parts (Result: Completed faded puzzle box) *Examine Completed faded puzzle box (Result: "SAVANNAH THE CHEATER IS DEAD!") *Question Graham about his excitement about the victim's death (Profile Updated: Graham is scared of the dark) *Investigate Party Table (Clues: Victim's phone, Bloody ashtray) *Examine Victim's phone (Result: Blurry picture) *Analyse Blurry Pictures (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's name starts with a G.) *Examine Bloody Ashtray (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Counting Down the Times (No stars) Counting Down the Times *Speak to Quinn about his problem (Available after unlocking Counting Down the Times) *Investigate St. Mary's Church (Clue: Broken Picture frame) *Examine Broken Picture frame (Result: Picture of Family) *Talk to Summer with Quinn. (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Clock tower (Available after unlocking Counting Down the Times; Clue: Faded poster) *Examine Faded poster (Result: "Old Tom can help" poster) *Analyse Old Tom's Location (06:00:00) *Investigate New Year's Party (Result: bag of coins) *Go and get some answers from Old Tom (Reward: 1x Full meal) *Examine Man's face (Prerequisite: Old Tom's Interrogation; Result: Match to Aarav Masters) *Speak to Aarav to see what he wanted to know. *Give Helen Breakmirror an update on the case (Reward: New Year Clothes) *Unlock New Year's Reward (No stars required; 1,000,000 coins, Gold outfit, 100 XP, 2x full meals) Trivia *the title of the case is a reference to the saying of the same name, which means "go out with a bang. To finish or cease doing something in a spectacular, great, or exciting manner." *This is one of the cases in which a crime scene is visited twice, this being St.Mary's Church, Firiham. *This is one of the cases in which more then one suspect is arrested. Navigation Category:Cases of The City of Crimes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Haunted Street